


INFERNO

by violettelaurent



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettelaurent/pseuds/violettelaurent
Summary: Jest to krótkie opowiadanie luźno zainspirowane fabułą Dragon Age Inkwizycji o grupie podróżników, którzy spotykają na swojej drodze samotnego ducha. Bardziej artystyczne niż fabularne. Skupiające się na dywagacjach na temat tego, co to znaczy być człowiekiem i istnieć w rzeczywistości, która nas otacza.





	INFERNO

Zobaczyłem go pewnego dnia pośród zgliszczy jednego z domów. Średniej wielkości przezroczyste coś, unoszące się nad ziemią prawdopodobnie przykułoby uwagę każdego, gdyby oczywiście ktokolwiek, poza wybranymi ludźmi, mógł tę istotę zobaczyć. Sam zobaczyłem ją tylko dlatego, że jej delikatnie czerwona barwa wyróżniała się znacznie na tle kremowobiałej farby, którą pomalowane były zniszczone ściany wokół niej. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, widziałem ją nawet jeszcze wyraźniej, ale i tak zwątpiłem w jej istnienie. Rozumiesz chyba, co mam na myśli, prawda? Z początku sądziłem, że mam omamy, gdyż nie trudno o nie na tak straszliwej wojnie, jak ta. Jednak czy można mieć omamy przez kilka dni z rzędu? Sam widzisz, że w końcu, chcąc czy nie chcąc, musiałem dać sobie spokój z nazywaniem tego urojeniem. Nieludzka postać dzień w dzień majaczyła przed moimi oczami na tle kremowobiałych ścian, a ja, jak ostatni głupek, przychodziłem tam i wpatrywałem się w nią godzinami z nadzieją, że nie jest jednym z tych demonów, przed którymi ostrzegano mnie w dzieciństwie. Nie chodzi o to, że się bałem. Bardziej martwiło mnie to, jak obecność tej istoty może na mnie wpłynąć i jakie będą tego ewentualne konsekwencje.

Wyjątkowo nie śpieszyło mi się na tamten świat, więc nikomu nie powiedziałem o tym, że widzę demona i przez kolejne dni starałem się zachowywać normalnie. Można powiedzieć, że po części udawałem, że wszystko jest ze mną w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyż zwyczajnie nie chciałem dawać moim towarzyszom powodu do jeszcze większego strachu. Wystarczył już sam fakt, że jestem magiem, który w każdej chwili może oszaleć i zacząć atakować przypadkowe osoby. Niepotrzebne im było jeszcze dodatkowe zmartwienie w postaci wizji z opętującym mnie demonem w roli głównej. Postanowiłem im tego oszczędzić. A przynajmniej wmawiałem sobie, że zrobiłem to dla nich. Widzę, że ty też nie wierzysz w to, że kierowała mną wtedy troska o nich. Nie martw się. Ja też już w to nie wierzę. Ale powiedz mi szczerze, czy dziwisz mi się? Uważasz, że postąpiłem samolubnie? Niezależnie od tego, jak widzą mnie inni, jestem przecież tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. A skoro tak, to czy można mnie o cokolwiek posądzać? Każdy przecież ceni swoje życie ponad wszystko, prawda? Nie tylko ja. Ach, wybacz, poniosło mnie trochę. Już wracam do tematu.

Kilka dni chodziłem wokół zrujnowanego domu, zanim zdecydowałem się w końcu podejść do tej przeklętej istoty. Obawiałem się jej. Ty też byś się obawiał, gdybyś ją widział. Dlatego też zakradłem się tam powoli i ostrożnie niemal z duszą na ramieniu. Serce biło mi tak głośno, że myślałem, iż zaraz wyskoczy z piersi; byłem przerażony. Strach zżerał mnie od środka, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, czego mogę się po tej istocie spodziewać. Taki rodzaj niepewności zawsze rodzi pewną obawę. Demon nie wyglądał wprawdzie na agresywnego, ale powiedz mi, jaki wygląda? W tamtej chwili mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zamierza rzucić się na mnie w momencie, gdy znajdę się wystarczająco blisko niego. I o dziwo nic podobnego się nie stało. Istota jak stała tak stała. A raczej lewitowała w powietrzu kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Może wydać ci się to głupie, ale odczułem ulgę i spuściłem gardę. To posunięcie było nierozważne, wiem, lecz nic innego nie potrafiłem w tamtej chwili zrobić. Ta istota intrygowała mnie. Chciałem dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej, porozmawiać z nią. Wpierw postanowiłem jednak sprawdzić, czy rozumie ludzką mowę. Rozumiała, ale sama potrafiła wyartykułować zaledwie parę słów, które tylko przy bardzo dobrych chęciach można by uznać za zdanie. W pierwszej chwili poczułem się skonsternowany i chciałem odpuścić. Bo przecież ile może ci powiedzieć coś, co ledwie mówi? Po sekundzie jednak postanowiłem zostać i zadać jej kilka pytań, licząc na to, że mimo wszystko czegoś się dowiem.

~***~

— Co tutaj robisz? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

— Ja. Ja co tu. Robić ja co tu?

— Tak, dobrze zrozumiałaś. Dlaczego się tutaj pojawiłaś? Na co czekasz?

— Ja nie. Nie wie ja. Pamięta nie. Niewiele.

— Nie pamiętasz, czy nie, nie powinno cię tu być. Teoretycznie nie powinnaś nawet móc tu przebywać ot tak, więc zniknij już i nie wracaj.

— Znika? Ja móc. Nie. Nie móc.

— Ale ten świat nie jest twoim. Powinnaś zniknąć sama z siebie po jakimś czasie, a zresztą i tak pewnie nie rozumiesz większości tego, co do ciebie mówię.

— Rozumi. Ja rozumi. I wie, ale. Nie umi.

~***~

Im dłużej z nią rozmawiałem, tym gorzej się czułem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie dlatego, że jej obecność zaczęła wpływać na mnie w jakiś nadnaturalny sposób. To był tylko zwykły wstyd. Widząc, z jakim trudem przychodzi tej istocie artykułowanie poszczególnych słów, zacząłem wstydzić się tego, że potrafię płynnie posługiwać się mową. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale myślę, że mogło to być spowodowane jakimś dziwacznym rodzajem współczucia. Tak, to chyba właśnie to. Zacząłem jej współczuć, zupełnie tak, jak małemu dziecku, które straciło rodziców. Ta istota była nawet poniekąd podobna do takiego dziecka; tak samo zagubiona i bezradna. Ktoś inny w mojej sytuacji pewnie odesłałby ją tam, skąd przyszła. Ja jednak nawet gdybym chciał, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Powinieneś teraz zapytać dlaczego, ale i bez tego ci powiem, że zwyczajnie nie potrafiłem tego dokonać. Nie byłem aż tak wspaniałym magiem, by ot tak otwierać sobie bramy do innych wymiarów i odsyłać tam podobne istoty. Zresztą nawet nie chciałem jej odsyłać, więc po co w ogóle miałbym to rozważać? Demon, czy nie, nie mnie decydować o tym, jaki los ma to coś spotkać, czyż nie?

~***~

— Gdzie. Ja być gdzie?

— Mimo iż ledwo mówisz, zadajesz bardzo trudne pytania. Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, ale chyba dobrze zrobię, jeśli powiem, że znajdujesz się w świecie, w którym nie istniejesz.

— Istnieje. Ja. Ja nie istnieje?

— Tak. W tym świecie naturalnie nie występują istoty podobne do ciebie. Nie masz prawa tutaj przebywać, a mimo to jesteś tu. Nie wiem, jaka potężna magia cię tutaj sprowadziła, ale lepiej, żeby odesłała cię z powrotem.

— Ja istnieje. Istnieje. Wie! Istnieje!

— Nie istniejesz, a przynajmniej nie tu. Według mnie przebywasz tutaj tylko dlatego, że zasłona pomiędzy naszymi światami w tym miejscu jest osłabiona i tak naprawdę cały czas znajdujesz się w tamtym świecie.

— Świa. Świat. Mój świat. Czuć. Świat mój obok być. Ale ja istnieć tu. Nie tam.

— Gdybyś naprawdę istniała w tym świecie, tak samo, jak ja miałabyś ciało i potrafiłabyś mówić oraz myśleć znacznie sprawniej niż w tej chwili.

— Co to być ciało?

~***~

Jak wytłumaczyć czemuś takiemu jak ta istota, czym jest ciało? Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, zanim w końcu odpowiedziałem. Nie wiem, czy to moja wyobraźnia, czy coś innego, ale wydawało mi się, że zdziwiła ją moja odpowiedź. Jakby się tego nie spodziewała albo po prostu nie zrozumiała, o co mi chodziło. Nawet miałem wrażenie, że się nad tym zastanawia. Czy to dziwne? Czy ja brzmię dziwnie? Może troszkę. Ostatnio nie czuję się dobrze; pewnie to dlatego. Ale nie martw się, nadal mogę opowiadać. To o czym ja przed chwilą mówiłem? Ach tak, chyba o ciele. Tak więc, jak już wspomniałem, powiedziałem jej, czym jest ciało, a ona zdziwiła się i zamilkła. Bardzo długo czekałem na jej odpowiedź. Zdążyłem nawet wrócić na chwilę do obozu. A może to był dzień? Tak, wydaje mi się, że myślała nad moimi słowami calutki dzień.

~***~

— Ja posiada ciało.

— Nie, nie masz ciała. Czemu po tym, co ci powiedziałem, nagle twierdzisz, że je masz?

— Bo ja istnieje. A istnieć to mieć ciało.

— Nieprawda. To chyba najgłupsza rzecz, jaką od ciebie usłyszałem.

— Mam ciało. Istnieje i je mam.

— Istnienie i posiadanie ciała nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób związane. Gdybyś miała ciało, mogłabyś mnie dotknąć, a nie możesz, prawda?

— Dotknąć? Czym jest dotknąć?

— Znowu zadajesz trudne pytania.

— Powiedz mi. Ja prosi.

— Nie możesz mnie dotknąć, bo nie jesteś taka sama jak ja, czy taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy?

— Nie. Jaki ty być? Czym ty być?

— Jestem człowiekiem. Stworzeniem, któremu Stwórca podarował życie i rozum.

— Życie i rozum?

— Tak. Ty też masz rozum, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że żyjesz.

— Czy życie i dotykanie to jedno?

— Niekoniecznie. Raczej życie i ciało to jedno.

~***~

Denerwowało mnie odpowiadanie na takie pytania. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w uczeniu się czegoś, a co dopiero w uczeniu kogoś. Wyobraź więc sobie, jak bardzo zirytowany się czułem. Czy czuję? Tak, nadal czuję się zirytowany. Ale wiesz, to nie znaczy, że masz patrzeć na mnie jak na wariata. Czy mógłbyś przestać? Dziękuję. A teraz chciałbym wiedzieć: o czym to mówiłem przed chwilą?

~***~

— Więc mówisz, że nie istnieję, ponieważ nie posiadam ciała i nie żyję, tak?

— Tak.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, który to ciało posiada i został obdarowany przez Stwórcę życiem, tak?

— Tak. Właśnie tak.

— Teraz to ty wydajesz się głupi. Ogłupiałeś od rozmowy ze mną? Udzieliła ci się moja głupota?

— Nie. Co ty mówisz?

— Nic takiego. Zresztą sam pewnie niedługo to zauważysz.

— Co takiego?

— Nic, nic. Tak w ogóle, to skoro według ciebie JA nie mogę cię dotknąć, to może ty spróbujesz?

~***~

Boli! Boli, boli, boli! A może bolało? Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Jakoś trudno mi to rozpoznać. Znowu patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób. Przecież nie jestem czubkiem. Nie jestem, prawda? Powiedz, że nie. Albo nie, nie mów. Sam o tym zdecy... zdecy... Sam dobrze wiem, że nie! I lepiej, żebyś ty też wiedział, że nie jestem czubkiem.

~***~

— Och, oparzyłeś się? Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Bardzo boli?

— Pewnie, że tak!

— Skoro aż tak bardzo boli, to czy warto posiadać ciało podobne do twojego? Potrafisz to przyznać, czy może nawet nie rozumiesz już, co do ciebie mówię?

— Rozumiem!

— Więc odpowiedz mi, czy warto posiadać coś tak nietrwałego, jak twoje ciało, skoro można mieć ciało podobne do mojego? Ciało stworzone z ognia?

— Nie, nie wiem.

— Tak myślałem, że to powiesz. A wiesz chociaż, czym jestem i co się stało? Bo wydaje mi się, że z każdą chwilą jesteś coraz głupszy i coraz mniej świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół ciebie.

— Inferno, wcielenie ognia...

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak trudnego słownictwa w tym stanie. Ale to dobrze, dzięki temu przynajmniej w końcu wiem, czym jestem i dlaczego się tutaj zjawiłem. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za twoją pomoc.

— Nie ma za co.

— Rzeczywiście jesteś coraz głupszy. To trochę smutne. Byłeś przecież takim inteligentnym człowiekiem. Aż zrobiło mi się ciebie trochę żal. Ale tylko trochę.

~***~

Miejsce, w którym się zatrzymali, nie podobało im się już od chwili, gdy tylko do niego dotarli. Wszędzie wokół nich leżały martwe ciała oraz płonęły domy, ukazując aż nazbyt przejrzyście straszliwe oblicze tej bezsensownej wojny. Zawalone budynki i czarne drzewa były wszystkim, co pozostało po niegdyś wspaniałej osadzie kupieckiej. Kiedyś tętniło tu życie, dzisiaj zaś jego miejsce zajęła wszechogarniająca śmierć. Wstrząsnęło to nimi do głębi, mimo iż cała czwórka była już zaprawiona w bojach i widziała niejedno. Trzech mężczyzn, jedna kobieta. Wszyscy z takim samym smutkiem w oczach patrzyli na pozostałości wioski Hagel, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dokąd ten świat w ogóle zmierza. Szybko jednak porzucili żale. Nie przyszli tam wszakże po to, aby opłakiwać zmarłych. Ich zadaniem było znalezienie schronienia i rozbicie obozu. Ni mniej ni więcej. To, że nie chcieli się zatrzymywać w tak ponurym miejscu, nie miało wtedy żadnego znaczenia. Zresztą byli zbyt zmęczeni długą wędrówką, aby w ogóle rozważać inne opcje.

Następnego dnia okazało się, że dobrze zrobili, zatrzymując się właśnie tutaj. Ich zwiadowczyni zauważyła niedaleko dużą grupę magów, na którą pewnie wpadliby wczoraj, gdyby postanowili jednak ruszyć dalej. To, że mieli w drużynie jednego z nich, wcale by im nie pomogło, jeżeli doszłoby do walki. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poza magami, w okolicy znajdowało się także kilka grup templariuszy, którzy za samą znajomość z jednym z czarowników mogliby zabić. Nie mieli jednak pewności, czy nawet gdyby nie mieli w drużynie maga, nie zostaliby przez nich zabici.

Jaskinia, w której się zatrzymali, była idealną kryjówką przez kolejnych kilka dni. Początkowo nie planowali w niej zostać aż tak długo, jednak ich plany niespodziewanie się zmieniły, kiedy zwiadowczyni zaraportowała o coraz liczniejszych grupach wrogów przecinających dolinę. Wszyscy oni szli głównym szlakiem, z którego nie dało się dostrzec obozu, dlatego też członkowie drużyny nie odchodzili od niego dalej niż na dosłownie kilka kroków. Jedynym wyjątkiem był ich towarzysz władający magią. Wizja szybkiej śmierci z ręki któregoś z rycerzy najwyraźniej nie robiła na nim wrażenia, skoro codziennie łaził do jednego z budynków, stojących niemal przy głównej drodze. Pocieszające było jednak to, że zawsze wracał. Żaden z kompanów zaklinacza nie wiedział, po co chodzi do tego zawalonego domu, ale też nawet nie chcieli wiedzieć. A przynajmniej nie do chwili, gdy zauważyli, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Wtedy jednak było już dla niego za późno.

~***~

Na miejscu nie znaleźli niczego. Żadnych śladów walki, zaschniętej krwi, ciała, ani nawet ubrań czy przedmiotów, które miał ze sobą ich mag, kiedy odchodził. Jego kostur, pomimo chroniącego go czaru, także gdzieś przepadł. Wszystko, co było w jakiś sposób związane z chłopakiem, po prostu zniknęło. Przepadło jak kamień w wodę. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co zobaczyli, oznaczać to mogło tylko tyle, że nie został tak po prostu zabity i ograbiony. Co więc w takim razie stało się z ich przyjacielem?

— Teraz jesteśmy jednym. — Odbiło się echem od ścian, lecz żadne z nich tego nie usłyszało.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak ktoś mi zacznie zawracać głowę o brak akapitów, to uduszę. Nawet nie wiecie, jak męczące i wkurzające jest wstawianie akapitów w HTML'u i jak potem okropnie one wyglądają na AO3. Krótko mówiąc, nie liczcie na akapity, bo mi się nie chce ich wstawiać tylko po to, żeby jakiś pedant nie miał się do czego przyczepić. A, i brak opisów przy dialogach jest zamierzony.


End file.
